The use of data processing networks is becoming more widespread. Data processing networks have considerable advantages over isolated single processor systems. The processors within a data processing network are able to share resources such as storage, printers etc as well as sharing the processing load. A limiting factor in the efficiency of data processing networks are the delays introduced in transmitting information between processors within the data processing network.